The Flyboy on a Mission
by Nomadguardians
Summary: He left, not by choice. Now he's back to fix a friendship he broke. He turned her down once, now he wants her with him forever. Will she be his?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this is new and just kinda there. I miss him, so I wrote him the way I think he'd turn out. There is no real time line. The Raptor and the plot are only mine.

* * *

He hadn't been here in a long time and so much had changed. Not the place itself, which had stayed the same. Or the people for that matter, his parents were still the same and still couldn't understand who he had become. So in reality he had changed. Which was good, change was always good in the end, at least that's what the Raptor likes to say. Damn her, she was the reason he was here, sorta. If he hadn't told her about why he was still single then he wouldn't be here hoping to God that he couldn't find the person he was looking for.

After being shipped out to Military school, he decided that going into the family business wasn't for him. He wanted to be with the people he had grown to care about. He transferred to the Naval Academy and became a pilot. Ah tis sweet the life of a flyboy, he traveled the world and had a squad that had his six in any situation. He had family now and though no one could replace his grandfather, he now had siblings that numbered more than most would want, including that annoying little sister by way of the Raptor. She sent him on a mission and said that if he failed at this the n there was no way in God's green earth she was flying with him again. If a girl could scare her Sea Monkey than the squad was doomed. It was so much easier before she got promoted…and she doesn't even pull rank on important stuff, just things like this. Well that is the Raptor for you.

So here he was outside his old high school, staring at the doors hoping that his grandpa had gotten it wrong and she wasn't guest lecturing today. He walked in to the building and headed to his old English room. Sneaking into the back he looked to the front of the class room and there she was. She still had a simple beauty to her. All the doubts he had flew out of his head. He was so stupid back then, he could have had her in a minute. Such are the pains of being young and not knowing a good thing when you saw it, it'll bite you in the six if you're not careful. He wasn't doing that again. She looked up when he sat down; it's hard to miss a set of dress whites walking around. That wasn't the best idea he had for being stealth, but time constraints on his traveling accommodations made changing out of uniform impossible. Besides all the female pilots swear that he wears the pants well, so any help is good help, right? She locks eyes with him and he smiles, which she returns tentatively and continues on with her lecture.

He spends the time studying her. She has changed somewhat, she interacts with people better, becoming more tolerant of other ideas. The students watch with fascination not trepidation and this makes him smile. She's even better than he remembers and for Commander Tristan 'Sea Monkey' Dugrey that seemed impossible until now. And with that thought in mind he watches and plots how to get his ex-best friend to realize that he's all she'll ever need. Paris Gellar is in for the most interesting time of her life and by the end she'll have a flyboy in her heart.

* * *

AN: Let me know how you like it and if you want more. For any who have read my other story( the grey's fic) the Raptor is probably going to pop up in alot of my stories. She's cool like that. And yes her occupation does change. Right, if you haven't read that one. Go do it. It's kinda fun. So yeah...oh and sorry for it being so short.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So it's been a while, but I started working again. So enjoy and reviews make my world go around.

* * *

Paris started today with an odd sense of adventure. She hadn't been back to the east coast for sometime. After graduation and hearing that Rory was headed off down the road of journalism, she got to thinking some more. All the lists she made with pros and cons of med school and law school went out the window. She returned to her parents' home in Hartford more confused then ever. She was wandering the streets of the neighborhood she grew up in and ran into the only man she would ever really remember from childhood. He was her former best friend's grandfather, but in many ways he was hers as well. They had a long discussion and the end result was her in law school. She succeeded and worked hard to get where she was. It wasn't exactly the glamour spot, but she got to help people. Which most would say wasn't really her style, but she found out it was.

So here she was today, back in Hartford, talking to kids like she was when she was in school. She walked into the building that held so many memories. It was the place where she met her best friend and the place where she lost the boy she first loved. She was lecturing on the finer points of preparation and how not to set yourself up on a permanent track before you truly know yourself. Still the over-preparer, she knew that she needed to make sure what was coming next. She looked up after checking her notes and saw someone in dress whites enter the room. She smiled at him, but didn't recognize him. He had a familiar feeling to him, like comfortable with a hint of angst. He walked in and took a seat. Setting aside the momentary distraction, she continued on through her lecture and wrapped up with a Q & A session. As the students filed out of the room, she searched for the man and found him sitting in his seat. He was still seated straight in his chair, but as she watched him the position didn't seem to fit the still foggy image she had been gathering throughout the rest of her lecture. He waited until the Headmaster finished speaking with her and then came over towards her.

"Hello, Paris. How have you been?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Well, I would hope so. We spent the majority of our childhood inseparable. It had gotten to the point where we even dressed in the same color scheme."

She stood staring at him as he replied and as he finished, she settled on the image of her childhood best friend.

"Tristan? Tristan DuGrey? No way! There is no way you would be here in Hartford and in uniform no less. I mean, weren't you supposed to go into the family business? I know you went to military school, but that was supposed to be temporary. Wasn't it?" she looked at him askance.

"Same old Paris. You know you still talk a mile a minute when you're nervous," he said shaking his head, but he continued on. "To answer your question, it was supposed to be a short stint to straighten me out. The only problem was that it worked too well. That's the short answer. Now if you want the whole story, you're going to have to come with me. I came straight here and you don't usually get to eat on transport flights."

He waited for an answer with a raised eyebrow. She contemplated this. She did really want to know where that uniform came from. He watched her silent debate and added a little bit more incentive.

"You can tell me how you got to working for the DA's office. I can only remember you wanting to be a doctor…well no, you did want to be a lawyer too. I would have paid good money to see that decision process. I always did love to watch you try and make a choice. My favorite of course being the swing – seesaw debates," he finished with a fond smile.

Deciding that in keeping with being adventurous she would have to go with him.

"Sure, we can go grab something to eat. I just need to get my stuff together. Do you have a car?" At his head shake, she offered, "We can take mine. It's out front. I'll meet you out there, okay?"

At first he was somewhat hesitant. What if she tried to duck out on him, but the remembered that this was Paris. She didn't run. He nodded his head and headed out of the class room. She stared off after him, tilting her head to the right. They needed to ban those pants in the Navy. Really, how does anyone get work done? Taking a deep breath she started to pack her things and thought over the last few minutes. She had thought that all those feelings for him had passed. She hadn't seen him in a long time, but if her heart pounding at the sight of his smile was anything to go by, she was in so much trouble. She finished her packing, steeled herself and headed to her car.


End file.
